1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition capable of forming a polysilane film pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polysilane is an organic polymer having an Si--Si backbone chain and exhibiting semiconductor properties. A polysilane is known as a material which is singly subjected to a decomposition or crosslinking reaction upon exposure to light, e.g., an EB or X-ray and changes its solubility in a solvent. For this reason, the polysilane has received a great deal of attention as an organic semiconductor material capable of singly forming a pattern by exposure and development on the basis of the above properties. When the polysilane, however, is used singly to form a pattern, the resultant pattern has an insufficient sectional shape and insufficient resolution.